Returning the Favor
by nox-alatus
Summary: Another Eric/Sookie One-shot. Sookie pays Eric back for his performance in Vegas. Rated M for a reason. COMPLETE.


**A/N: **This piece takes place after _Dead Hearts Still Feel_. It isn't necessary to read it before this, but it is recommended as there are several tie-ins. Multiple POV switches in this one, each is clearly marked.

**EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Playlist: Dope "Bitch", Theory of a Deadman "Bad Girlfriend", Rob Zombie "Living Dead Girl", Cradle of Filth "Temptation", Ozzy Osbourne "I Don't Wanna Stop", Fiona Apple "Criminal" (Eric seems like a rocker-type guy to me, so the music reflects this)

* * *

**Sookie- A Month Earlier**

I was so beyond embarrassed to ask Pam for pointers on this particular subject. I had a sneaking suspicion she would ridicule me for my curiosity, but she passed up the opportunity. I caught a glimpse in her head and she was stockpiling information to harass Eric. She noticed the look I was giving her and gave me a look right back.

"Hey, if I can't watch I should at least be able to have _some_ fun." Rolling my eyes, I pointed at her 'bag of tricks' -as she called it- and my education began.

**Eric **

It had been a long, slow, torturous night at Fangtasia. My mate, my lover, my wife had opted to stay at home this evening, making it even worse. Every Monday, Pam and I switched doing the weekly paperwork. I hated my Monday with a passion. Vikings were not meant to be seated at a desk for hours on end paying invoices, verifying stock counts, checking job applications. Didn't I hire people to do this stuff for me? I thought I did, where the hell are they? Oh, right. Thanks to my wife, I have to take turns with that person. It's amazing what a woman can get you to agree to when your cock is in her hand.

When I finished with the stack of paperwork, I had to make my appearance in the bar. Like sharks smelling blood (or was it the other way around?) the fangbangers and vampire-wannabes circled me as I moved to my usual seat. I had a True Blood in my hand as soon as I sat down. This waitress certainly knew how to serve her master.

I ignored the pathetic creatures that frequented my bar. Human beings, with a few notable exceptions, were a pitiful bunch. And here, in front of me, these people were the epitome of that theory. They paid an outrageous cover charge to enter a place where they were not welcome, bought exorbitantly priced drinks, and in all honesty risked their very lives just so they could be ridiculed, abused, and _possibly_ used as a food source. Even after a thousand years of living among them and studying their behavior, the average human psyche still made no sense to me.

Three hours I had to spend in this self-imposed hell. Three hours of people begging me to bite them, to fuck them, to turn them. The ones who wanted to be bitten were ignored. The humans who wanted to be fucked were stared down until they ran the other direction. The loathsome creatures that asked to be turned, however, were kicked squarely in the face. That was a gift reserved for those who were worthy. Anyone who asked for it deserved to be broken open and left to die. There was only one person I would consider turning, and the second she indicated that it was what she wanted I would.

As if she could read my mind from this distance, my phone _beeped_to tell me I had a text message. I flipped open the little device and my eyes widened at the picture. Pam and Sookie were wound around each other and dressed in nothing but their underwear.

_Beep_, another message. Pam stood behind Sookie, her hands on my wife's hips. Sookie's head was bent to the side and Pam was licking her neck, fangs fully exposed.

_Beep_, another message. Sookie kneeled in front of Pam, her hands on my child's thighs. Her lips were pressed against Pam's stomach and they gazed into each others eyes.

_Beep_. Oh, how I loved camera phones. Sookie was alone in this picture, and she was completely naked. A message came with this image. _U stay work. U come home early u get none Luv U :)_

That little minx. And Pam, too. I willed my throbbing erection away and dialed my wife's cell phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hi, honey." She was using her innocent voice.

"Sookie, my love, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, nothin'. Pam and I were just messing around and, well, you know..."

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me." Sookie giggled and I heard Pam snicker in the background. "Pamela, I hear you. What are you doing to my wife?"

"Nothing that she didn't ask me to do, Master." More giggles and laughter from them. I had to shake my head at their antics. I hadn't seen this type of behavior from Pam in ages; only Sookie could turn a centuries-old vampire into a giggling teenager.

"Fine. Play your games, you will pay when I get home-"

"No, no, no, Eric. _You_ will pay _me_ when you get home. See you in a few hours, love ya, bye." The line disconnected.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. My wife just hung up on me. Unbelievable. She didn't answer when I called back. Pam's phone was shut off. I probed the bond and felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness flow from Sookie. A minute later I got another text.

_Stop it. Patience is a virtue. Be good._

Since when did being a vampire require being _virtuous_? I sighed internally and settled back into my throne. Very well, I'll allow them to have their fun for now. A glance at the clock above the bar told me I still had over two-and-a-half hours before I could leave. I loved my bar, but it was nights like this that I couldn't stand it. I glared at yet another human who dared to approach me and counted the seconds until I would be able to drive away.

**Sookie**

I turned the ringer off and put my cell back on the charger. "That'll whet his appetite for tonight."

"Most certainly, Sookie. Before we get you dressed, let's finish getting the room put together." I followed Pam into Eric's game room and we finished setting up the little stage. A little while later, we stepped back to admire our work. "You know, after tonight I think he's going to install one of these things permanently."

I dubiously eyed the pole we had purchased and sighed. "Yeah, probably. Hopefully I won't fall and crack my head open or anything."

"Oh, come on. We watched all those videos and practiced and you took the classes during the day, right? And you're going to use that CD we made, aren't you?" I nodded. I had been thrilled to learn that the gym I recently started visiting offered striptease and pole-dancing classes. To my surprise, I ended up being the star pupil. "Well, then. You have nothing to worry about, except a big vampire you're going to be cockteasing."

"Pam!" She smirked, knowing her language shocked me.

"C'mon, let's get you ready." We went upstairs and Pam crimped and curled and teased my hair until I felt like a poodle. She insisted on doing my makeup and helping me into my outfit before letting me look in a mirror.

When she finally deemed me ready, I walked into the bathroom and gasped. "Oh. My. God. Pam, he is going to love this! You are so awesome!"

"Why thank you, Sookie. You know you owe me for this, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah. What can I do for you?"

"Let me watch."

"NO, you can't stay! I told you this before you even agreed to help me."

"Fine, but I want details."

"Pam, you were with Eric after you were turned. You know all about him."

"Yes, but I don't know all about you." My jaw dropped.

"Pamela... Ugh! If I knew your middle name I would so use it right now!" She grinned at me as we walked downstairs.

"I know, Sookie. Have fun." She gave me a peck on the cheek and disappeared. I had to laugh at her, even though she was long gone by now. Pam was one-of-a-kind and I loved that we had become friends. Granted, she still wanted to have sex with me, but Eric had laid down the law about that. _No touching Sookie unless I am present and involved, is that understood, Child?_

Yeah, like I could take on two vampires at once. I remember reading online about a hooker who tried to do that; she ended up in a coma for a week. I think I'll pass on that experience, thankyouverymuch.

A look at the clock told me that Eric would be leaving Fangtasia in about ten minutes. Add in a twenty minute drive... I figured I would see him in fifteen minutes or so. I fixed myself a gin and tonic and watched the time tick by.

Seventeen minutes later I sensed him pulling in the driveway. I posed with my little prop and waited for my husband to find me. When he stepped in the doorway, the expression on his face made all the planning worth it.

"Come to me, Viking."

**Eric**

When I left the bar I flew home. Not literally, but I went at least twice the speed limit the entire way. I could tell Pam had gone home already and Sookie was nervously awaiting me. She didn't feel guilty, so I knew that nothing had actually occurred between the two.

"Sookie?" No response. I followed her scent and the sound of her heartbeat through the house and into the game room. What I saw there stunned me.

She stood next to a chair from the dining room, posing with a very large and very fake sword. Her hair was artfully tangled and wild-looking. She wore a suede top with fur lining and a nearly nonexistant skirt. Her entire midriff was bare, as were her thighs. A pair of high heeled boots and a hat that matched completed the ensemble. Sookie was a Viking Warrior Goddess.

"Come to me, Viking." I walked towards the goddess, only vaguely noticing something different about the room.

"Sit." I complied and grabbed her waist to bring her down on top of me. She slapped my hands and I looked at her in surprise. "Did I say you could touch me? Now you are to be punished. Put your hands down." I let my arms fall to my sides, unable to resist this new temptation.

"You are not to touch me _or yourself_ until you are given permission. Is this understood, Viking?" I nodded, barely restraining myself from knocking her to the floor and taking her this second.

Sookie gave me a penetrating look for a moment, her eyes running up and down my body, as if assessing me. When her gaze reached my tented jeans she licked her lips. She turned and sauntered over to the stereo, bending over just enough to make sure I saw she was wearing crotchless panties. I gripped the legs of the chair to stop myself from diving into her and fucking her senseless. She felt my reaction and turned to wink at me as she walked to the makeshift stage in the corner of the room.

I couldn't believe I was just now noticing the setup. A small stage, only about six inches high, had a long silver pole embedded in it and running up to the ceiling. I scooted my chair closer to the stage. When Sookie noticed she rolled her eyes.

After a short intro, industrial music pumped out of the surround sound speakers and Sookie began dancing. She had always been one to need reassurance and second-guess herself, but the one thing Sookie always acknowledged is that she was a good dancer, and she was using all of her skills to seduce me right now.

Using the sword as a cane she made her way over to me, kicking up her heels the whole time. She plucked her hat off and put it on me. She swung her hair in a circle, running it across my chest. Straddling my waist, she tossed the sword away and placed her hands around my neck. She ground our crotches together and a moan escaped me. This was exquisite torture. I saw her bite her lip as my pleasure hit her. She got up and swung one of her legs back to stand. Making her way back to the pole, she swayed her hips to the beat, swinging her hair as she went.

Reaching out with her left hand, Sookie swung herself around the pole. That was just the beginning; she flung herself around and around, upside down, every which way I could imagine. Rubbing and slithering up and down, she ended her routine sitting on her heels, back against the pole, knees spread. I had a perfect view of her cleanly-shaven pussy through her crotchless panties and I could smell her arousal. It took every ounce of willpower and determination I had not to jump on her. She crawled over to me on her hands and knees, raising herself up between my legs, every inch of her rubbing against my hardness. She flipped around so her back was to my chest and laid her head on my shoulder. She undulated against me, nipping my neck and ear as she writhed in my lap. It felt so divine I almost came in my pants.

I needed her. I needed to feel her underneath me, on top of me, all over me, I don't care how we fuck, I just _need_ it. She felt my lust and whispered in my ear.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, _lover_."

Sookie stood up and swayed her body to the beat of a new, slower song that had begun to play. She slowly unlaced the front of her shirt and eased it off her shoulders. Turning around, she looked at me over he shoulder and blew a kiss before she threw the minuscule top at me. Not taking my eyes off of the temptress in front of me, I lifted the scrap of fabric to my nose to inhale the intoxicating scent.

"Stand up." She commanded me and I stood immediately, eager to see what she was planning. I watched her run her hands all over her body, lightly pinching her nipples as she went. "Off with the shirt." It was on the floor in a heartbeat. Sookie reached out to me and scratched her fingernails down my chest, stopping just short of my waistband. By now, my entire body was shaking with need.

Putting her hands on my hips, she dipped and rubbed and twirled around me like I was her new pole. Somewhere in the midst of working me into a new frenzy, she had taken off her skirt and underwear, leaving her only in the high heeled boots.

She placed the tip of her index finger on my chest and pushed me back into the chair. She sashayed back to the stage and took up her previous position, back against the pole, knees spread. One hand snaked its way down her body and carefully touched her swollen nub. My jaw dropped and she gasped in pleasure. She continued rubbing herself, moaning and biting her lip as she did. One finger slid inside, quickly followed by a second. Her eyes found mine as she fucked herself.

She moaned my name as she shivered in pleasure. "Eric, I need you in me..." My tongue had replaced her hand before she finished the sentence.

**Sookie**

Part of me couldn't believe that I was actually masturbating in front of my husband, but the rest of me was overcome with lust and desire. When our eyes met I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him.

"Eric, I need you in me..."

He dove at me with such speed he was just a blur. His mouth latched onto my clit and he sucked as he plunged his fingers into me over and over. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. "Fuck me, Eric."

His fingers picked up the pace and I felt the denim of his jeans rubbing against me. I felt him try to kiss his way back down, and even though I loved his mouth on me, it wasn't what I wanted. My inner viking bitch came out with a vengeance; I pulled his hair again and when his eyes met mine, I slapped him across the face. Not super hard, but hard enough to shock the shit out of him.

"I said _fuck me_, not tease me. Fuck me like the viking you are." He froze for half a second before he crashed his lips into mine. I heard his jeans shred as he ripped them off and impaled me on his erection. I screamed in ecstasy as he pounded into me. I ordered him to go harder, give me all he had. He flipped me over onto my hands and knees and pounded right back in, growling in an ancient language the entire time.

Tangling his hand in my hair, he smacked my ass as he pulled my head back. In the back of my head I knew I would be eight shades of black and blue tomorrow, but I didn't care. I was being pillaged, and it felt _amazing_. I kept egging him on to go faster, harder, to be a _fucking viking for chrissakes_. He leaned over by back and pulled my head to the side, driving his fangs into my neck. Two thrusts later the most mind-bending, head-splitting, body-ravaging orgasm I had ever experienced rocked through my body. I screamed and my muscles all turned to jello. I fell to the floor with a gigantic vampire on top of me, but I was too spent to even consider trying to move him.

The aftershocks than ran through me were nearly as intense as a normal orgasm, and I could barely stand it. The weight on my back lifted but I stayed flattened on the floor, waiting to gain control of my body again.

"Sookie?" A husky voice called me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting for my bones to come back, that's all." Eric laughed. I felt him take my boots off before he lifted me into his arms. He carried me into our bedroom and laid me down so gently you would have thought I was made of spun glass. By that time my body had decided to work again, so I scooted to the head of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Did you like your surprise, Eric?"

"That was... _incredible_. I need to get one of those poles installed in the bedroom. What posessed you to do that?"

"Well, I had to top your little performance in Vegas."

"Ah, I see. Just promise me one thing, my love." My eyebrows knitted together as I looked at him. "Next time, get a real sword."


End file.
